


Time to dance

by Andoniel



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time to dance, blood mention, something like songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoniel/pseuds/Andoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any of the characters, I don’t own Sherlock or P!ATD's song. Just this little faniction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one like a minute ago and I have no idea what I've created, but I like it and I hope you do too. ^.^  
> I thing of this as some kind of songfic, the lines are from Panic! At The Disco’s song Time to dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfUug-R7M5g

"Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor, just for the attention John, you still should help her," Sherlock said to the man next to him, who was with him staring at the ridiculously odd scene - a young woman in costume of Mad Rabbit in the middle of the studio.  
"Oh, no, no!" he cried and ran towards her.  
"Here's the setting! Brilliant," said Sherlock, happy to have some interesting case.  
"Sherlock!" hissed John, while crouching above the woman, "Have some composure, where is your posture?"  
"Well, she sure was gonna get it, I told that Lestrade before, he wasn't listening." answered his flatmate. Then he continued, more quietly, so John wouldn't hear him: "Fashion magazines line the walls and the bullet holes! She didn't choose this role, but she played it and made it sincere. And the teeth right down in the blood at her feet, they aren't hers. All wrong!" he shouted two last words.  
"Give me a break!" said the blond man , trying to stop the rabbit woman's bleeding wound, but he couldn't find any.  
"John, when I say shotgun, you say?" asked Sherlock  
He looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Come on."  
"Give me your attention just for a second! I say shotgun, you say?"  
"I dunno know, wedding."  
"Shotgun"  
"Wedding"  
"Shotgun"  
"Wedding"  
"Come on this is screaming!" the man in coat yelled suddenly.  
"Baby, give me a break!" growled John.  
"You're the one pulling the trigger, you should know this is impossible!"  
"What?" asked the confused little man.  
"She's hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams," laughed Sherlock.  
"Are you high?" asked John carefully.  
"Of course not. Boys will be boys, baby. See what someone wrote her?" he snatched a mobile phone from somewhere and read: "Give me back photo. Well, English is not his strong side. And then something about estrogen and aubergine. Envy, malice, no attention - those are pulling the trigger. You cry?" asked Sherlock his boy hesitantly.  
"Give me a break." whispered John.


End file.
